BEN drowned 3
by slendyz.fave.proxy
Summary: "You're not scared..?" Normally humans would scream and try to run away. They wouldn't succeed in escaping but would attempt it none the less. "Not of you no." She laughs "You just fell out of my computer!" And you're wearing a dress." She smirks at this. / bored, BEN goes out for a kill and stumbles on a strange chicks server. friends or more..?
1. Chapter 1-Doomslayer4

-Warning: this story may contain mature language, sexual scenes, and violence.

-I don't own any of the Creepypasta characters (Wish I did)

\- try not to judge too harshly. If there are errors in here feel free to correct me but please do not be a jerk.

-Enjoy!

"I'm boreddddd!" Ben whined out loud.

He had beaten and unlocked all the levels of his new game and had nothing to do. He threw down his controller. At the moment Ben was sitting on a brown couch in one of the rooms on the first level. Inside this room were all his electronics and 'toys'. He looked around, the walls were white and bare and it was dark out. Everyone in Slender mansion had gone out for the night. EJ had gotten hungry, so he had gone out for an easy kill. Masky and Hoody were most likely out in the woods doing whatever they did. Sally was out with LJ and Jeff had said something about stalking a guy he had seen earlier. Not that it would matter anyways, he and Jeff had never really gotten along. Ben got up and wandered around.

"What to do. What to do?" He hummed.

It wasn't too late to go out he thought but he didn't want to. He walked into the kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen stood an island with fruits in a basket, the stove, oven, fridge and microwave that lined the wall and a window loomed right above the counter. He checked the fridge.

" I don't even eat what am I doing?"

He walked back to his room and plopped down on the couch.

"I have an idea!"

He pulled out his laptop and decided to mess with some people.

Welcome to Cleverbot the screen read.

User: Hi

Cleverbot (Ben): Hello

User: what's your name?

Cleverbot (Ben): Ben. Yours?

User: Trevor. What are you doing?

Cleverbot (Ben): Having fun. How did Ben drown?

User: His father did it.

Cleverbot (Ben) : Correct. Nice shirt by the way.

User: how do you know what shirt I'm wearing?

The man's screen goes black.

Ben begins to climb into his laptop and out of the computer on the man's end. The man seems to be about 20 years old with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Frightened, the man throws his computer away from him and scoots back.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He finally gets out of the computer completely.

The man trembles "Who are you?"

Ben chuckles.

"I'm Ben and you have met a terrible fate."

He stares at the petrified man taking pleasure in the fact that the man can't meet his stare. Ben walks forward and kneels to be eye level with Trevor. Blood drops from his eyes onto the man's leg. The man flinches.

"Look at me." He commands.

Shaking Trevor looks up into Ben's bleeding one's, he screams. His biggest fears being played out. His eyes widen, lips open, breath accelerates and then he goes limp. He's dead. Ben smiles.

"I'm glad you did that." He whispers and gets up. He climbs back into the laptop and goes home.

"Argh ow!" He says rubbing his head.

He accidentally left the laptop open on the edge of the couch and had fallen off. 'That was a little fun.' Ben thinks chuckling at the memory of the man's terrified face.

He sighs, "What now?" He turns on the flat screen again and goes looking for someone his experience to play. He finds a player: DoomSlayer4. 'Interesting name' he sends a request to play, they accept. They play for an hour before Ben gets bored again. He messages the player.

BenDROWNED: hello

DoomSlayer4: hi?

BenDROWNED: Do you know who I am?

DoomSlayer4: No. how'd you message me? I didn't approve your message request.

BenDROWNED: I have my ways. Back away from your computer.

DoomSlayer4: Why?

BenDROWNED: Just do it!

DoomSlayer4: fine.

Ben crawls through the screen and hears a squeak and once again falls on his face. 'What is it with people and leaving their computers on the edge?!" He asks himself annoyed. *Thud*

"Ow did you just throw a controller at me?"

He turns to face the attacker. Another squeak.

"You're a chick. I mean girl."

He looks her up and down.

"Uh ya? So how the fuck did you come OUT of my computer and will it work after? Because I had to buy it with my own money and it better!"

The girl stomps her foot.

"You're not scared..?"

Normally humans would scream and try to run away. They wouldn't succeed in escaping but would attempt it none the less.

"Not of you no." She laughs "You just fell out of my computer!" And you're wearing a dress." She smirks at this.

"It's a tunic! And I didn't fall the drop just wasn't expected." He tries to justify.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. What's up with the blood tears thought?" She gestures to his eyes and the blood running down his face.

He smiles demonically.

"Why? Does it bother you?" He asks hoping to shake her a little.

"Not scaring me." She replies in a singsong voice. "I was just curious." She walks back over to her couch. He looks around. On the walls there are a few music and video game posters, there's a bed, desk, bean bags and her playing counsel. He walks over next to her. "Mind if I play?" He asks picking up the second controller. "Sure." She pauses. "I'm still gonna win just btw." Ben rolls his eyes. "No way freak." The girl sets up her game and adds a second player. "Whatever you say elf demon." After a while of playing Ben realizes he still doesn't the strange girl's name. "What's your name by the way?" He turns toward her. His eyes stared red bleeding again. "Are you gonna keep bleeding on my couch or will that stop?" she asks sarcastically. Jeff glares at her and asks again. "So? Here I'll help just fill in the blank. My name is blank." he has slowly as if talking to someone slow. "The name's Despair" she growls out cleary annoyed with the way he asked her. "Despair? as in lose or be without hope despair?" he laughs incredibly. "Screw you. my mom was going through a sad phase in life." she puts her controller down and crosses her arms leaning back on the couch. She oozes annoyance and now has a more distant feel. BEN immediately feels bad but hesitates to say anything. Using his tech powers he saves and exits the game. he scoots closer to her. "Hey, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to judge or annoy you. I get 's a touchy subject. I mean my own father drowned me." she looks up. "it's fine sorry it just brings bad memories…wait your dad drowned you?!" she looks shocked but still somewhat calm. "Ya, he did. he hated me so much that he drowned me. Now I'm a dead ghost who lives at lender's mansion and terrifies people to death." he smiles darkly showing off his razor sharp teeth. "literally" he finishes. She rolls her eyes. "Keep trying to scare me. see where it gets you." she laughs. Despair gets up and walks over to a mini-fridge at the far end of the wall near the TV. she grabs a water and a bag of chips and heads back to the couch. BEN starts playing Xbox again and doesn't notice her walk back. Despair opens the water bottle and balances between her legs as she opens the chips. "Want some?" she asks politely. "Nah I'm good. I don't eat but thanks." "Oh ya right sorry." he waves s it off and continues his game. BEN jumps up the sits back down in his excitement of playing the game and as he does that Despair spills some of her water. "AHH What the fuck!" BEN scream and begins glitching and jumping as if the get away from the water. "what the water? sorry, I didn't mean to spill." Despair looks up and BEN he's crying and looks terrified. "Woah, I'm sorry man its just water." " . don't drown me!" realization dawns on her and she runs out of the room to get a towel. "Here! Here!" she attempts to dry him off and he finally settles still looking anxious. "Fuck," he whispers hoarsely. " I'm so sorry," she whispers back. he nods, takes a deep breath and gets up shakily. "I gotta go," he says before jumping into the screen and disappearing. all despair thinks about that night is him.

"annoying little elf boy I hope you're okay," she says looking at the ceiling right before closing her eyes for the night.

I hope you liked the story! I'll write another chapter soon but this is the beginning. Review, please!

also, I may or may not make this into a lemon later.


	2. Chapter 2- rainy day

-warning may conain mature content

-lots of errors (gramatically and/or others) feel free to correct me just dont be mean plz

-ANY well known creepypastas are not mine all creds go to original creators their personalities however are how _**I**_ envision and write them. completly my imagination.

-hope you enjoy! review please i love feedback

*BEEP BEEP bEEP*

"I'M UP! I'M UP I SWEAR" despair bolts up out of her bed. Without looking she shot her hand out and slapped her alarm to shut it up.

The clock read 11AM, Calming herself and finally breathing again she walks to her closet. She glances at her room recalling the events of last night, "Was last night real or did i just imagine it all? I mean i was playing a lot of video games maybe i just fell asleep and had some trippy dreams." she nods as if confirming everything she just said to herself.

After getting dressed she hops downstairs and fixes herself a bowl of cereal, as always her parents are out at work. Sneaking a glance towards the window and smiles but then as if on cue rain starts coming down and she mentally screams.

"Fine i guess it'll be one of those days." placing the plate in the sink she stomps upstairs and back into her room. "At least this means i can just stay the rest of the day in this." she giggles at the mirror. her 'outfit' consisted of tiny black shorts and an oversized 'bring me the horizon' shirt with cute black socks that said 'fuck off' on the backs of them.

Her light brown hair was thrown up in a sloppy bun and her thin framed glasses were placed on the bridge of her nose, the dark colors making her green eyes pop in contrast.

Her Left wrists were decorated with various colored wristbands, some of bands and others with fun sayings while the right one remained bare with the exception of one superman snap band her ex had given her. She didn't know why she had kept it after they had broken up but she always felt better with it on.

Her legs were slightly chubby but fit at the same time and a few scars peaked out from under her shorts, sighing she tugged the hem of them down to cover her marks. For a sixteen year old her curves weren't too bad and her sports had always kept her in shape.

*RING* "AHHHH" she screamed startled out of her daze and stepped away from her mirror, "stupid iphone," she mutters looking to where her phone is. Sensing the movement the phone lights up and an unknown number appears upon the screen : 420-696-9669 "what're the chances?" she giggles before swiping her finger across the screen and raising it to her ear.

"Hey! Is your refrigerator running?" she rolls her eyes mentally scolding herself for picking up and begins to pull the phone away from her when she feels something hot and wet drag across her cheek. "AHH." she squeals and drops the phone, clutching her cheek and staring at the phone in disgusted horror.

"What the hell!?" she demands. Her phone glitches twice before it turns completely black. Suddenly, a circle like shape is outlined by different colored pixels on her screen and a hand shoots out of her phone, followed by a should then a head. The head turns to her, "Heya despair," says the demon elf with a smirk on his lips.

Dragging the rest of himself out of her phone he dramatically lies on the ground panting. "Must you own such a small screen? Next time at least answer the call on your laptop or ipad pleaseee!." he says in a playfully annoyed tone.

"My bad your highness." she retorts, pausing she tilts her head " what if i had answered on one of those old phones like the ones with two sides and holes in them?" she asks. "Then either it would be extremely painful or difficult or i wouldn't be able to connect to it. Ive honestly never tried. I can only manipulate technology with screens and connection. Getting up he brushed himself off and walked over to my xbox.

Plopping down where he was he grabbed a control and picked a game, turning his head to me he asked: "Wanna play with me or are you just gonna stare at me?" despair laughs ad walks over "ya okay i'll play but we're playing 'super smash bros'."

she looks at BEN and laughs at his face. He's staring at her wiggling his eyebrows funnily and making goofy expressions, "Cute" she remarks and he stops "I am NOT cute!" he exclaims. "Whatever you say cutie" she turns away and smirks. He bumps her shoulder with his own, "My name is BEN Drowned not cutie!" she stops laughing, "So that's your name!" she says happily.

He chuckles "Yes, now are we gonna play or not?" she nods and they start, "i'm still calling you whatever i want alright link wannabe?" she says randomly. BEN growls "No you're not." he says back. "Watch me." she replies and he simply shakes his head and focuses on the game.

An hour and a few games later, they are playing 'Mario Karts'. "CHEATER!" despair shouts, BEN smirks "Try proving it sweet cheeks!" she gasps "WhAt DId YOu JusT CaLL mE?" he laughs, "NOTHING!" Despair is at least half a lap behind him cause he glitched in the game and zoomed ahead while she coincedently got hit by about 7 blue turtles at the beginning of the game.

Huffing she comes up with a plan. 'Should i sink to his level?' she asks herself.

Nodding, she prepares. "What are you planning Des?" she giggles and smiles at the new nickname. Something about it makes her feel funny. "Nothing BEN" she replied suspiciously. 1..2..3...suddenly she jumps and pushes BEN's control out his hands while continuing to play on hers. It takes BEN a moment to react but soon starts laughing and reaches to grab Despair's control only managing to grab her wrist and he tugs. Despair loses her balance, laughing, and ends up falling towards BEN and landing in his lap. "hey ! i'm trying to play here mister!" she says laughing and attempting to sound scolding.

She feels his hands go on her waist and freezes. BEN pulls her closer on his lap and shifts her so they are both more comfortable in that position. She squirms and his grip on her waist tightens "Jesus, Des stop squirming!" he says his voice suddenly slightly rougher. The air shifts and something more serious and mature changes the feel of their interactions .

 **{ BEN'S POINT OF VIEW}**

"Jesus, Des stop squirming!" i tell her. Yes, i'm dead but i'm still a teenage boy and her giggling, bouncing and squirming against my lap isn't helping. I feel her tense, "Sorry." she says in a small voice, the game we were playing now seemingly forgotten.

I chuckle, "it's alright." i tell her and shift her again on my lap so she doesn't feel my dick.

We both felt the air shift from playful to something else and i don't want to scare her. She squirms again and i groan, "Stop please." i tell her again reaching my arms around her waist so i'm now hugging her to me to keep her still.

My desire pushing to show, i hold her against me completely still.

She MUST feel it now. I hear her take a sharp breath in and then shakily exhale it.

"Damn hormones" i curse under my breath. I feel her cool hands undo my hold on her and i'm sure i majorly screwed up and start to apologize when i feel her shift and turn on my lap so that she is now straddling me.

"Despair.." i say her name quietly and almost in question not really sure how to react. Her hands reach up to go around my neck and my hands automatically go to her waist. I lick my bottom lip and notice her eyes watching me.

I smirk lightly, it's been awhile since ive ever done anything like this none the less talked to a girl or human for that matter that did not die upon sight. "Isn't this the part where one of us leans forward first?" despair whispers.

I find myself nodding and closing my eyes. Leaning forward slightly i feel her lips brush mine and soon we're kissing. My lips move against hers and i slide my tongue along her lips asking for permission and she opens her mouth to me.

I groan when she starts tugging at my hair and my grip on her waist tightens. I don't know if its on purpose or not but her hips start rolling into mine and a faint moan escapes her mouth. I take control and my hold on her guides her hips into mine slowly but roughly.

We're both panting and she breaks the kiss to get a breath of air.

I lean down and kiss her cheek then kiss her neck slightly sucking.

Then i blow on the colored skin and she shivers. I smirk admiring my work.

She narrows her eyes at me and i smile ,"You didnt!" she breathes "didnt what?" i ask innocently, she huffs "tell me you didnt give me a hick-" she's cut off by another voice,

"DESPAIR HONEY I'M HOME" her eyes widen and she gasps

"Crap, shes early." she looks down and blushes then catches my eye.

I chuckle, "Um, we can pick this up another time i guess just give me a moment." i close my eyes "baseball, old men, shopping, no wifi..uh..slenderman in a bathing suit," i cringe, "ya okay i'm good" i open my eyes and see an amused despair staring back at me.

I glare at her "Shush." I pinch her butt and she jumps and squeals i laugh at her then kiss her cheek and quickly set her up and off my lap.

"See you later freak" i say with a goofy grin walking backwards to her tv screen.

"Bye elf demon!" she says back waving with her own smile.

I hear her door open right as i disappear. "Honey who were you talking t-" the voice fades and i'm back at slender mansion.

"SALLY GET BACK HERE!" i trudge to the electronic room AKA MY ROOM. home sweet home i say sarcastically.

-hehe, *Starts singing*" Guess whos back, back again" anyways hey im gonna start writing again hope this chapter was okay. also what do you guys hope happenes im up for taking suggestions . also imma do some different POVs so yay get ready.


	3. Chapter 3- more killers

{Despair's POV}

"Oh hey mom." i say with a nervous chuckle.

"Hi honey, whose voice did i hear?" he hands are now on her hips. Without missing a beat i reply,

"Was probably my game. I was playing before you got home and you know how i get when i lose." she nods,

"Alright, well i'm going to go make dinner. Your dad should be home soon." she turns and walks out closing the door behind her.

"Phew!" i sigh dramatically. i run and throw myself on my bed. * plop * grabbing a pillow, i scream into it. A million things are running through my head : 'i just kissed a boy, a very dead and demonic boy. Not only did i kiss this guy i also sat on his lap and oh my gosh.' i shake my head 'okay i'm 16 years old! Why am i freaking out about this guy? Nothing barely happened anyways..sorta..but still! Ugh' i laugh at myself and calm down. 'I hope it wont be awkward tomorrow'

{ BEN's POV}

Once in my room, i close the door and go sit on the couch.

"Jesus, that just happened." i laugh and pick up a controller. Who knew how long it had last been since he had ever kissed or girl nonetheless more. Just as i'm about to start a game EJ calls me. I groan and walk to wear i think he is.

"Yes EJ? What do you need?" i ask crossing my arms. He raises an eyebrow,

"Was just gonna see where you were today cause i was looking for you and couldn't find you and Jeff said he couldn't find you yesterday either.." his voice trails off and i feel my eyes start to bleed more. Not bothering to wipe them i sigh then I stand taller and narrow my gaze, "the other day i went out on a kill and today i went looking for another victim but didn't find anyone worth it." EJ looks me up and down, "Alright, that's all i guess. Was just making sure you were working y'know how slendy can get." i stiffen. "Right." i clip out and turn to walk towards my room. "Fucking jeff, i bet that's who is trying to get me in trouble." i take a sharp turn and make my way to the stairs leading up to floor one of slender mansion. I don't even bother knocking as i open Jeff's bedroom door. "HEY!" a girl's voice shouts and i look to the bed. *CRINGEEE* a knife is flung at my head but i sidestep it before it hits me. "Gross seriously guys? Don't you two, i don't know hate each other?" i say regarding the two on the bed disgustedly. Jane the killer shrugs still on her knees while Jeff nods and pushes her off. "He's right, get the fuck out jane." she looks at him and her mouth drops opens "seriously?!" he looks up and makes some sort of decision. "No i take it back. I do hate you but i'm loving this," he chuckles and turns to me, " BEN, get the fuck out before i make you go to sleep! Jane you leave after we're done." my lip curls up in disgust, "i just came to tell you leave me the fuck alone. Stop trying to get me in trouble." he rolls his eyes, "yaya okay byee." i close the door and growl, i need to blow off some steam. I'll kill later tonight.

-Skip a few hours/its now like 10PM-

{ OBSERVERS POV }

As BEN got ready for his nightly kill the rest of Slender mansion was ready for a kill as well.

"Alright children, simmer down." Slenderman's voice rung out quietly yet it was the sole thing anyone could hear.

"We will kill tonight but no one is to be caught and all is meant to be kept secret. BEN you may kill wherever you want and so may anyone else who will not require a clean up. Those who do enjoy drawing out their kills and or may get messy find somewhere outside and in different zones alright? Defy me and be punished, now Go." Slenderman dismissed everyone and the hunt began.

The night was soon becoming dark and the forest was empty with exception of all the Pasta's. "WHOO HOO", "YA" and many more cries were heard throughout the night as they reached the border of the woods and began dispersing secretly into the streets.

BEN drowned ran up to his room and began searching through each server, trying to find the perfect victim while Jeff the killer took a turn unknowingly getting closer and closer towards Despair.

{DESPAIR'S POV}

Stirring in my bed, i groan and lift my head. "Mom?" i ask, refusing to open my eyes as i turn and lay my head back down. I twist in my bed and relax again. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" i hear faintly with a chuckle. "Ben? Is that you elf demon?" i sit up now and rub my eyes. The noises stop and i can't see anything in the darkness.

My hand reaches for the light but falls short, "damn, i always forget i rearranged my room." i mutter, switching the direction my hand was heading to turn on the lamp.

"How do you know BEN?" a voice asks, a man suddenly appearing at the side of my bed.

I scream or rather i attempt to scream as the man's mouth covers my mouth and jumps to sit on top of me. The man, now illuminated by the light. I shake my head and attempt to get out from under him. His skin feels rough and he is so pale. His skin is sheet white and his face is...messed up. The man's eyes are wide open with no eyelids attached and his lips are non-existent. A smile is carved into his face but you can see slight edges where the cut never healed. Something sharp presses into my neck and i still. He lifts his head from mouth and i take a deep breath in, "Fuck you smiley boy." the man growls, " The name is Jeff now shhhh, GO TO SLEEP!"


End file.
